


The Donkeys Desire

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Furry - Fandom, PUBG - Fandom
Genre: Donkey - Freeform, M/M, Priest, Worship, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	The Donkeys Desire

I was setting more candles along the walls of the temple podium when i heard the heavy doors of my holy home shuffling open, my eyes squinting through my slim glasses at the large male figure in the bright light, tracing the opening of the last cupped candle as i watched him slowly make his way down the hall towards me, the light eventually allowing me to focus on his handsome face, an equine of gray red complexion taking his time to sit down in the front right position nearest my podium.

I quietly set my candle down and turned to take my place, leaning over the podium and looking at him, my chin in my paw as i smiled down over his shy appearance, a tinge of firey desire shooting through my heart as i stared at his thick, dark lips speaking up to me;  
"Good morning, my oracle.."

My snoot widened with glee as i tenderly answered his formal fraternizing, my left paw secretly sliding down over my black dressed belly as i let my lust run wild while talking to the intensely well shaped man;  
"Welcome to my temple, my precious peer! How can i help you this day?"

He blushed as he turned his head to look out my stained glass window, a hesitation in his voice as he confessed his secret longing to me;  
"I have.... unusual urges, my oracle.... i see men like other see women"

A blush blessed my pale furred cheeks as i promptly responded to his arousing speech;  
"I know these urges sir, i know them well.."  
His big eyes turned to look me in the eyes as i nodded and caressed the growing bulge between my thick thighs, doubting my robes ability to hide my lust from the world in this moment, i hesitated not as i kept giving him my heartfelt advice;  
"Such firey urges must be stoked and cared for, my peer, or a heart could grow black and cold... i will assist you in any way in this endeavor... allow me to show you.."

His chiseled jaw opened a bit as he slowly nodded to me, his blush a bright rose over his firm cheeks as i wasted no time, grabbing my podium for a second to say a quiet prayer to our god, begging his blessed lust to flow through me before i stepped forward, my erection being more than easy to notice under my heavy holy dress, i placed my paws on my wide hips as i approached my peer, standing in a confident pose before him as i watched him drool in mesmerised lust over my slim androgynous presence, i gave him a warm reassuring smile as i lifted my white lined skirt, allowing my desire to flop free from my tight pink panties, my tall ears picking up an excited gasp from the tantalising horse scrying my devotion.

I bit my lip as i felt a paw grasping my throbbing cock, letting out a breathy moan and a shiver as i let my one and only partner stroke my hot lust, my arousal soon coating his fingers an lips as he started to kiss my tip, my mouth opened wide as i let my tongue hang out, the moist air givng me plenty of vigor as i let my vulpine shaft slip in between those incredible lips, i felt myself twitching with barely restrained feral fucklust as i clenched my balls and began to fuck his mouth, hours or second passed before i tried to cross my legs and arms in shivering desire, the first of many warm gushes of cum flooding his tender tongue and throat as i drooled shamelessly over his magnificent head, a single deep moan of male love echoing off my tall walls as i bred his lips, giving him my full stores as i caressed his cute ears.

~

Ring in the morning with a deeply stimulating chant in the open bell tower

~

Baptism in fire for my god below


End file.
